lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Quick Walkthrough of Side Quests in Chronological Order
as far as i know - there is no chasing in slave traders quest --Dziugas 12:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) : yeah, dude's probably mixed it up with The Successor.DevilHunter0413 11:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Is this page really necessary? I mean we already have all the info in individual quests' pages. DevilHunter0413 02:23, January 27, 2010 (UTC) i think this page is more important than any other page about quests, cause there are lots of quests that can be missed very easily. btw - silver falcons 2 can be done in disc 1, kate and rhagoh quest can be done before 6 bases apear on the map --Dziugas 09:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Then merge with Walkthrough? Having both is redundant. Or list this under Walkthrough as Quick and another as Complete/Comprehensive. Vaetrus 02:25, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know when Darien (Quest) becomes active? Since it's not on the list. --Hawk16zz 05:54, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's probably after you unlocked Berechevaltelle. DevilHunter0413 06:29, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::the quest darien is in this list, read it more carefully. it becomes active after meeting in nagapur. i did this quest at once - darien is a very good healer/reviver --Dziugas 08:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::yeah I see it now I don't know why I didn't see it before I even printed out the pages so I would have a check list --Hawk16zz 02:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I was able to do Emotions and Ghor's Witch quest before the battle at Nest of Eagles but I'm not sure exactly when they came up, if anybody else knows I'm sure it would help the article. --Hawk16zz 07:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : ghors witch quest opens up after you do the quest that opens blackdale second entrance--Dziugas 15:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Quest Availability - The Fiery Revolt This quest, on PC at least, is available immediately after its predecessor, Into the Abyss. It does not require the Nest Of Eagles be done before it can be accepted. Torinir 12:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Quest Timelimit I read the silver falcon part one and the detail says : "This is the only quest on Disc 1 that is still available on Disc 2." But I'm pretty sure that some of the disc 1 quest can still be done on disc 2. Can someone point the quest that won't ever disappear? Rizki004 07:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's easier to list which quests don't carry over. They are... :* After a Day's Work... :* Blooming Flower, Singing Bird :* A Voice from the Past :* Slumber of the Lost Fragment :* The Losing Game :* The Wanderer :* The Broken Seal :* The Disappearing Knights :* The Reviving Legend :* At Hatred's End :* ____'s Witch (Athlum, Celapaleis, Elysion, Nagapur) :* Into the Abyss :* The Fiery Revolt :* Frustrations :* The Ancient War : That should be it. Zephyr 15:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) No Silent Soul required The first Quest with Paris is available even if you did not finish the quest silent soul, little mistake there... -- 15:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Illupapa : I think you accidentally read it wrong. You must complete "For Love the Bell Tolls" before "The Silent Soul" becomes active, not the other way around. This is why it reads "Note 2: Must have finished For Love the Bell Tolls" under "The Silent Soul". Zephyr 17:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC) The Wanderer Quest ! Can someone fix the Wanderer Q details on the Quick Walkthrough of Side Quests in Chronological Order page . It needs to be done be4 leaving Aqueducts. Someone may miss it Thanks :)